Bite
by Daevil Skinny JeolliJeolli
Summary: Siapa yang menduga jika ternyata Junhong berpacaran dengan Daehyun yang seorang vampire? DAELO FF, RATED M, NC 21. RnR Jusaeyo...


Tittle : Bite.

Rate : M.

Genre : Romance, Fantasy.

Pair : DaeLo.

Cast : B.A.P's Member.

Author : Skinner Choi.

Disclaimer : Not Me.

Warning : Rated M, Lemon, Miss Typo(s), BL, OOC, AU, Absurd, Aneh, No Flamers, RnR, DLDR.

Chapter 1 : Keep Calm.

# Daehyun Pov.

" _Hyung_, kenapa kau selalu keluar memakai kacamata?." Tanya kekasihku Junhong.

" Bukankan aku akan terlihat sangat keren?." Kataku.

" _Nde_, kau memang keren _hyung_." Katanya sambil mengacungkan 2 jempolnya padaku.

" Apa kau tidak dicari jika kau pulang malam lagi?." Tanyaku.

" _Gwaenchana_, _Hyung_ku sedang pergi selama 2 minggu." Jawabnya.

Sebenarnya aku sedikit tidak enak karena selama kami kencan selalu pada malam hari. Aku selalu beralasan aku tidak bisa keluar pada siang hari karena aku sedang bekerja. Padahal tidak. Aku ini bukan manusia. Aku _vampire_.

Sebenarnya pertemuanku dengan Junhong-pun juga hanya kebetulan. Waktu itu aku hanya iseng menghiburnya yang baru saja diputuskan oleh _namjachingu_-nya, aku tidak sengaja melihat dan mendengar percakapan mereka. Karena kasihan aku menghiburnya yang terus saja menangis. Dan ternyata Junhong juga_ namja_ yang manis, dan agak lama kemudian kami berpacaran.

Aku selalu menghindari dan membuat alasan saat dia ingin bertemu denganku di siang hari. Aku tidak ingin dia tau siapa diriku yang sebenarnya. Tapi, walaupun aku ini_ vampire_, aku tidak akan pernah menghisap darah manusia, itu adalah janjiku. Karena itu ayahku sudah menyiapkannya sendiri. Dia akan mengirim persedian darah dalam botol _wine_ ke rumah, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir saat sedang lapar.

Aku tinggal dengan pamanku Yongguk dan Himchan. Ayah menyuruh pasangan itu untuk menjagaku, tapi aku tidak suka karena Yongguk_ Ahjussi_ selalu saja susah menahan nafsunya kalau sudah bertemu manusia muda. Aku sudah memarahinya berkali-kali, tapi tetap saja kalau tidak ada aku dia melakukannya.

Karena aku juga menyayangi Junhong, aku tidak akan membuka rahasia ini padanya, aku takut jika dia tau dia akan membenciku, atau bahkan akan takut padaku, dan tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi.

" _Hyung_…" panggil Junhong pelan, terdengar sekali dia sedang sedih.

" _Wae_? Kau terlihat sedih? Ada apa?." Tanyaku.

Junhong memandangku dengan kalem. " Apa karena Jongup lagi?." Tanyaku. Dia menunduk sambil memainkan kemejanya lagi. " Apa kau masih mencintainya?." Tanyaku.

Junhong langsung menatapku. " _Ani_! _Ani hyung_!." Jawab Junhong cepat.

" Lalu kenapa kau sedih?." Tanyaku lembut.

" Hanya saja aku sangat kesal melihatnya terus bersama dengan _namjachingu_-nya itu. Dia selalu berfikir aku masih mencintainya." Kata Junhong.

" Apa dia tidak tau bahwa kau sudah punya _namjachingu_ setampan diriku?." Godaku.

Junhong tersenyum kecil " Dia tidak tau _hyung_." Katanya sambil merangkul lenganku.

" Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu sedih, kau sudah punya aku 'kan?." Kataku.

" _Araseo hyung_."

Tak lama kemudian pesanan kami datang. Sebanyak apapun makanan dan minuman seperti ini tidak akan membuatku kenyang sebanyak apapun aku mengkonsumsinya.

" Coklat hangatnya enak sekali.." kata Junhong.

Seandainya aku juga bisa merasakan rasa enak itu. " _Nde_, benar, enak sekali." Kataku sambil meminum coklat hangat itu lagi.

" _Hyung_, tanganmu selalu dingin." Kata Junhong sambil menggenggam tanganku.

" Malam ini dingin sekali. Kadang aku tidak terlalu suka memakai baju hangat, jadi tanganku selalu dingin." Kilahku.

" Setidaknya pakailah syal hyung, kau bisa sakit nanti. Syal tidak akan mengurangi ketampananmu kok." Katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku membalas tawanya. Aku sudah lama sekali tidak merasakan apa itu sakit. Semua luka sembuh begitu cepat sebelum aku merasakan sakitnya. Aku ingin menjadi manusia, dan merasakan banyak rasa sepertinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku sudah terlambat! Junhong pasti sudah menunggu lama. Harusnya Yongguk _Ahjussi_ tidak membuatku repot-repot menolong manusia yang hampir saja di hisap olehnya. Orang itu benar-benar menyebalkan, tapi juga kadang sangat membantuku.

Malam ini jalan ramai, tidak mungkin aku melompat dari atap ke atap seperti biasanya. Jadi aku harus naik kendaraanku, dan jalan lagi-lagi macet. Rasanya sudah tidak sabar aku menunggu macet ini. Kadang menjadi manusia juga menyebalkan.

Tak lama kemudian Junhong menelfonku. Aku menyuruhnya untuk menunggu sedikit lagi. Sepertinya dia terlihat sudah kesal.

Setelah terbebas macet, secepat mungkin aku segera menuju tempat yang sudah kami janjikan. Aku harus minta maaf pada Junhong.

Sesampainya disana, kulihat Junhong sedang terlihat sangat kesal yang ternyata melihat Jongup mantannya sedang bersama _namjachingu_-nya. Pasti Junhong sangat kesal sekali menungguku sambil melihat Jongup pamer _namjachingu_-nya didepan Junhong.

Aku memberhentikan mobilku tak jauh dari mereka. Aku segera keluar dan menghampiri Junhong. " Junhong_ie_! Maaf aku terlambat." Kataku lalu aku dengan cepat menciumnya. Junhong sedikit terkejut. Tapi aku langsung menarik pinggangnya untuk membantunya sedikit tinggi agar bisa memperdalam ciuman itu. Sepertinya Jongup itu juga terkejut. Jangan pernah buat Junhong-ku sakit hati. Lain kali akan kuberi pelajaran pada namja itu.

" Apa kita bisa berangkat sekarang?." Tanyaku setelah melepas ciuman kami. Junhong tersenyum lebar sambil merangkul lenganku.

" _Nde hyung_,_ kajja_!." Kata Junhong.

" Kenapa kau diam saja, setidaknya pergilah jauh dari mereka berdua." Kataku.

" Kami tadi tidak sengaja bertemu ditempat itu. Jongup _hyung _mengajakku ngobrol, jadi aku tidak bisa kemana-mana." Jawab Junhong.

" _Mianhae_ aku terlambat menjemputmu." Kataku.

" _Gwaenchana_, aku tidak apa-apa kok _hyung_, terimakasih untuk tadi. Aku suka." Kata Junhong sambil tersenyum malu.

" Kapanpun kau menginginkannya." Sahutku.

" _Hyung_, aku ingin main kerumahmu." Kata Junhong tiba-tiba. Aku sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Aku tidak pernah membawa Junhong ke rumah.

" Ke… kenapa kau ingin kerumah?." Tanyaku.

" Aku hanya ingin, aku tidak pernah kerumahmu_ hyung_. Bolehkan?." Pinta Junhong. Aku ingin menolaknya, tapi aku tidak bisa.

" Baiklah, kita kerumah." Kataku.

Aku segera mengirim pesan pada paman untuk segera membersihkan rumah dan memasakkan hidangan seenak mungkin untuk makan malam bersama dengan Junhong. Aku tidak ingin ada kesalahan sedikitpun, atau dia curiga jika ada sesuatu dirumah.

Aku sedikit memperlama perjalanan kerumah memberi waktu pada ahjussi dan _ahjumma_ untuk mengerjakan semuanya. Sesampainya disana, aku segera mengajak Junhong masuk.

" Daehyunn_ie_? Kau sudah pulang ternyata?." Sambut _ahjumma_.

" _Nde_, ini _namjachingu_-ku Choi Junhong."

" Wah kau manis sekali, ayo silahkan masuk. Kami sudah akan makan malam, jadi kau ikut juga." Kata_ Ahjumma _sambil berjalan mendahului ke ruang makan.

" Rumahmu besar juga yah." Kata Junhong.

" Ini rumah milik ayahku."

" Lalu dimana_ appa_-mu?."

" Em… dia bekerja di luar negri."

" Ooh…"

Setelah itu kamipun makan malam. Aku tau _ahjussi _tidak suka makanan seperti ini. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak ingin menghabiskan apa yang terhidang dipiringnya, tapi _ahjumma _sudah men-_death glare_-nya, jadi ahjussi dengan sedikit terpaksa memakan makanannya.

" _Gogi_-nya enak! Apa_ ahjumma_ yang memasaknya?." Tanya Junhong.

" Benar, apa kau mau tambah lagi Junhong_ie_?." Tanya _ahjumma._

" Aku akan ambil sendiri nanti." Kata Junhong tersenyum.

" Ini pertamakalinya Daehyun membawa _namjachingu_-nya kerumah." Kata Ahjumma.

"_ Jinjja_? Jadi aku yang pertamakali kesini?." Kata Junhong.

" Benar sekali. Aku senang sekali ternyata Daehyun punya _namjachingu_ yang manis sepertimu."

Terlihat sekali Junhong tersipu karena perkata'an ahjumma. Atau bisa dibilang _ahjumma _itu sangat pandai berakting jika sudah seperti ini. Biasanya dia sedikit culas saat bicara, apalagi jika _ahjussi _sudah bikin ulah.

Setelah makan malam, Junhong bercerita banyak padaku, untungnya dia tidak terlalu curiga padaku. Lebih baik dia tetap tidak sadar siapa kami sebenarnya.

" Junhong_ie_, kau menginap saja disini. Sudah malam lho.." kata _ahjumma_.

" Bolehkah?." Tanya Junhong.

" Tentu saja boleh. Kau bisa tidur dengan Daehyun." Kata _Ahjumma_.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Terimakasih banyak."

Setelah itu aku dan Junhong menuju kamar. " Apa kau ingin ganti baju dulu? Akan kupinjami bajuku." Kataku.

" Boleh." Jawabnya.

Aku segera mengambil baju di lemari dan memberikannya pada Junhong. Lalu dia segera mengganti bajunya di kamar mandi.

" Aku ngantuk _hyung_." Kata Junhong setelah selesai mengganti bajunya.

" Kalau begitu tidurlah, aku bisa tidur di sofa." Kataku.

" _Aniyaa_… Aku ingin tidur denganmu saja." Kata Junhong.

" Baiklah kalau begitu."

Apapun yang Junhong minta pasti akan kuturuti. _Namjachingu_ termanis yang pernah kumiliki.

Tiba-tiba Junhong menciumku, aku sedikit terkejut saat itu. Tapi ciumannya terlihat menuntut. Perlahan aku memasukkan lidahku kedalam mulutnya, menikmati semua yang ada didalamnya. Aku mencoba memperdalam ciuman itu, aku sangat menyukai sensasi ini. Sangat panas, hangat, dan nikmat. Junhong hanya menerima semua yang kulakukan tanpa memprotes. Betapa beruntungnya aku mempunyai _namjachingu_ sepertinya.

" Eungh… Emmh.. ah! Emmh… " terdengar desahan dari Junhong, sepertinya dia sangat menikmati ciuman ini hingga nafasnya juga habis.

Kemudian aku melepas ciuman ini, aku juga tidak ingin menyiksa Junhong dengan ciuman yang lama seperti ini.

" _Good night kiss_ sudah selesai. Ayo tidur_ hyung_. Jangan lupa ingatkan aku untuk _morning kiss_ besok pagi." Katanya.

Aku tersenyum kecil, lalu memeluknya dalam selimut. " _Nde_, tidurlah yang nyenyak." Kataku.

Aku memandang wajah Junhong dengan baik, sangat polos dan manis. Membuatku ingin sekali untuk menikmati tubuhnya. Tapi aku masih punya etika untuk tidak melakukannya. Mana mungkin aku langsung memperkosanya sekarang.

Aku menatap bibir Junhong yang merah, aku menyentuhnya dengan jariku. Pelan-pelan aku mencium bibirnya, menikmati bibir plum itu. Aku terlihat sangat nafsu sekali sekarang. Aku tidak boleh melakukan apapun pada Junhong saat tidur. Aku harus bisa menahannya.

.

.

.

.

.

" Daehyunnie, ada surat datang dari ayahmu pagi ini." Kata _ahjussi_ sambil memberikan surat padaku.

" Ada apa _appa_ mengirim surat padaku?." Gumamku.

Setelah aku membaca surat itu aku benar-benar terkejut. Pengiriman darahnya akan diberhentikan. Karena appa juga sedang kehabisan stok! Lalu bagaimana dengan kami bertiga? Tidak mungkin juga kita berpuasa untuk tidak minum darah. Seharipun saja tidak akan bisa! Dan tidak mungkin aku akan menghisap darah manusia! Tidak akan!.

" Ada apa Daehyunn_ie_?." Tanya _ahjussi_.

" Appa menyetop pengiriman darah selama 5 bulan." Jawabku khawatir.

" _MWOYAAA_! Persediaan kita tinggal sedikit! Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana nasib kita? " kata ahjussi panik.

" Katanya disana juga sedang krisis. _Ahjussi_ bagaimana ini?. Aku tidak bisa berpuasa lebih dari 2 minggu, bahkan 1 minggu aku tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan tegap tanpa meminum darah." Kataku.

" Akupun juga Junhong_ie_… Kalau begitu kita harus menghisap darah manusia."

" _Andwae_! Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku keturunan asli tidak akan melakukannya _ahjussi_."

" Masa bodoh dengan keturunan asli di saat seperti ini. Kau pasti juga tidak akan tahan lagi Daehyunn_ie_." Kata ahjussi.

" Pokoknya aku tetap tidak mau! Lebih baik aku berpuasa selama 5 bulan." Kataku.

" Tidak mungkin, 2 minggu kedepan kau pasti sudah akan kelaparan, apalagi 5 bulan. Kau tidak akan kuat." Kata ahjussi.

" Pokoknya aku tidak mau ahjussi… Aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Kataku.

" Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya, kau harus hati-hati pada namjachingu-mu itu. Nafsu seorang _vampire_ saat lapar itu sangat buas, bisa-bisa kau menghisap-nya juga." Kata _ahjussi._

" Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti Junhong!" kataku.

" _Well_, kita lihat saja nanti kalau begitu."

Selama beberapa hari aku bisa menahan rasa hausku ini, tapi ternyata ahjussi memang benar, untuk 5 bulan menahan haus tidak akan bisa, meski meminum air sebanyak apapun tenggorokanku masih terasa sangat kering. Aku tetap tidak boleh menghisap siapapun!

Tapi dengan kondisi seperti ini, aku tidak bisa keluar dengan tenang, manusia berlalu lalang didepanku, jika aku lengah bisa saja aku membunuh mereka, menghisap darah mereka hingga habis. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Aku sudah berusaha menghindari Junhong selama bebrapa hari, aku harus menghindarinya, mengingat dia sangat manja padaku, tubuhnya sangat menggiurkan untuk keadaanku yang seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba ponselku bordering, telfon dari Junhong, aku memutuskan untuk tidak menjawabnya, pasti dia meminta untuk bertemu, aku tidak ingin membahayakannya, aku tidak akan kemana-mana! Maafkan aku Junhong, tapi ini demi keselamatanmu juga.

.

.

.

.

" Sudahlah Daehyunn_ie_, tidak ada jalan lain untuk bertahan dari rasa haus itu."

" _Ya_! _Ahjussi_! Kau pasti menghisap orang lagi! Kau ini benar-benar tidak bisa dibilangi." Kesalku.

" Lagipula siapa yang tahan jika harus menahan haus sepertimu. Ini sudah minggu ke-4, dan kau sudah sangat-sangat haus. Darah binatang terlalu kotor untuk kita. Sudah menyerahlah, aku tidak ingin nantinya Junhong yang jadi sasaranmu." Kata _ahjussi_.

" Aku tetap tidak akan menjadikan Junhong makanan! Dia itu _namjachingu_-ku." Sahutku.

" Hey, dengarkan _ahjussi_-mu ini, kau mungkin bisa sangat kuat dalam pendirianmu itu. Tapi aku hidup lebih dulu darimu keponakanku, aku pernah mengalami hal ini, dan aku tidak ingin merasakannya untuk kedua kalinya. Lihat, kau bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan taringmu dengan baik. Pendirian seperti itu bisa runtuh saat kau mencium darah, dan jika itu terjadi, kau bisa menjadi sangat liar." Kata ahjussi, suaranya terlihat serius. Ini akan sangat gawat jika aku bertemu dengan manusia.

" Aku akan mengurus hal ini. _Ahjussi _tenang saja." Kataku.

" Pilihan terakhir kau harus mau berpisah dengan Junhong."

Kalau memang itu pilihan terakhir, aku terpaksa melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada Junhong nanti.

" Baiklah kalau begitu." Sahutku.

Aku segera pergi menuju rumah milik Junhong. Khawatir mulai kurasakan, tapi rasa haus ini semakin menyiksaku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan, rasanya seperti hewan yang sedang kelaparan.

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah itu setelah mencoba untuk tenang. Lalu Junhong keluar, dia langsung memelukku saat melihatku.

" _Hyung_! Daehyun _hyung_! Aku rindu sekali padamu _hyung_! Kau kemana saja?." Kata Junhong.

" Maaf Junhong_ie_… Apa hyungmu ada dirumah?." Tanyaku.

" Tidak, _hyung _menginap kerumah temannya, besok siang dia akan pulang." Jawab Junhong.

" Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Kataku.

" Kalau begitu masuklah."

" A… _ani _diluar saja."

" Sudahlah hyung, masuklah dulu." Kata Junhong sambil menarikku masuk.

Lalu aku duduk di sofa, aku harus menahan haus ini sedikit lagi, Junhong tidak boleh menjadi sasaran. Putuskan dia dan segera pergi.

" Jadi _hyung _ingin bicara apa?."

" Kurasa aku harus pergi sangat lama, jadi aku ingin kita ber—"

" _Aniya_!_ Hyung_ kau _namjaching_u-ku 'kan? Kau harusnya tetap disini." Kata Junhong.

" _Nde_, aku masih sangat mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak ingin kau terluka."

Junhong duduk dipangkuanku menatapku dengan tegas. " Aku akan bersamamu kalau begitu, aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu _hyung_." Kata Junhong. Perlahan dia menciumku, dia mencoba untuk membuatku membalas ciumannya, tapi tubuhku seperti bergerak sendiri untuk membalasnya, ada sebuah hasrat lapar yang amat sangat kurasakan. Aku harus menghentikan ini.

Aku mencoba untuk menahan diriku, aku tidak boleh dikuasai oleh sisi buas ini. Junhong terus memperdalam ciumannya, aku terus mendominasi dalam mulutnya, menikmati sensasi yang sangat kusukai ini.

Tanpa sengaja aku menggigit bibir Junhong hingga keluar darah dan ciuman kami terputus. Tidak! Jangan darah!

Junhong hendak menhapus darah dibibirnya, tapi aku menghentikannya, dan menjilat bibir Junhong yang mengeluarkan darah. Rasanya masih kurang, aku ingin lebih. Aroma darah ini benar-benar membuatku gila.

" _Hyung_ apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat pucat." Kata Junhong.

" Sebaiknya aku pergi." Kataku dengan nafas memburu.

" _Ani_! _Kajima hyung_."

" Aku harus pergi, aku tidak bisa terus bersamamu."

" _Wae_? Kau bilang aku sudah cukup karena memilikimu. Aku tidak mau berpisah." Kata Junhong.

" Aku bukan _namja _yang baik untukmu, aku tidak mau kau nantinya menyesal bersamaku." Kataku.

" Aku tidak akan menyesal."

Junhong jangan bodoh! Aku bisa saja melukaimu tadi. Aku harus pergi. " Pokoknya aku bukan namja yang kau harapkan. Percayalah, ini yang terbaik."

" Alasanmu apa _hyung_? Kau tidak bisa tiba-tiba pergi seperti ini."

" Tidak ada alasan."

" Aku harus mendengar alasan yang bisa diterima untuk ini. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu jika hyung tidak mengatakan alasannya."

" Aku… tidak bisa mengatakannya Junhong_ie_… Aku harus pergi."

" Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja_ hyung_. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi… Temani aku." Kata Junhong.

Aku mendorongnya ke tembok dengan cepat, membuatnya terkejut. " Jika aku melakukan hal jahat padamu, apa kau mau membiarkanku pergi? Aku tidak ingin berada terlalu lama disini." Kataku kesal.

" Aku tidak takut _hyung_." Kata Junhong tegas. " Sakiti aku kalau begitu." Lanjutnya.

Aku merasa kesal, rasa haus ini sangat menyiksaku, kalau aku membiarkannya Junhongpun bisa saja kumangsa sekarang. Sangat sulit mengendalikan diriku sendiri saat ini.

" Kau tidak akan percaya padaku Junhong. Karena itu lebih baik—"

" Aku akan percaya. Apapun alasannya aku akan percaya." Potong Junhong.

" Aku _Vampire_! Apa kau percaya?! Aku haus dan aku tidak mau kau terluka karenaku!." Kataku marah. Lebih tepatnya marah pada diriku sendiri. Junhong terdiam sejenak.

" Aku percaya…"

" Junhong… Lebih baik kita berpisah…"

" Kalau kau butuh darah, kau boleh menggigitku. Aku tidak akan marah." Katanya sambil menunjukkan lehernya padaku. Tidak boleh! Aku tidak akan melakukannya!

" _Wae_? Aku sudah bilang aku percaya, kau boleh lakukan apapun _hyung_." Kata Junhong.

" Aku tidak main-main Choi Junhong."

" Begitupun aku _hyung_." Katanya sambil memelukku, lalu memulai untuk menciumku lagi. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi! Hasrat ini sudah sepenuhnya menguasaiku. Aku tidak bisa mencegah diriku sendiri untuk membalas tiap sentuhan dari Junhong.

Aku membawanya ke kamar miliknya. Terus menikmati ciuman yang begitu menggairahkan ini. Junhong mengeratkan pelukannya pada leherku saat aku mulai brutal mendominasi ciuman ini.

" Apa kau tidak takut padaku?." Kataku.

" _Ani_, kau tetap Daehyun _hyung_. _Naekkeoya_. Lakukanlah _hyung_." Katanya.

Aku membuka kemeja miliknya, memperlihatkan leher putih jenjang milik Junhong. Perlahan aku menggigitkan taringku pada lehernya, menyesap darah yang terus keluar dari sana. Tenggorokanku serasa sangat nyaman saat tekstur kental itu terhisap.

" Akh! Eungghh! Emmmh… Aaaahh…"

Aku harus bersabar, aku tidak boleh menghisap semua darah milik Junhong, dia harus hidup. Pasti dia akan merasakan nyeri dan sangat pusing.

" Apa kau baik-baik saja?." Tanyaku memastikan.

" N.._nde_… "

" Aku menginginkan tubuhmu Junhong_ie_." Kataku.

" Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan _hyung_… Aku sangat menyukainya…" kata Junhong.

Aku kembali mengigit perpotongan lehernya, aku butuh sedikit darah lagi. Aku sangat haus. Lalu aku segera menanggalkan kemeja milik Junhong dan memilin _nipple_ miliknya dan menjilatnya kasar.

" Haakgh! Eeengghhh! _Hyuung_h… moreehh… _suck it_!." Desah Junhong.

Aku semakin menikmati mengulum _nipple_ milik Junhong, dia menjambak rambutku untuk memperdalam kulumanku pada _nipple_-nya. Lalu aku meremas kejantanan Junhong yang masih terbungkus celana itu. " Aaaahhh! Cepathh.. buk-a _hyuuung_hh… eungmmmmhh.. aku tidak ta.. han lagiih.. ouwwwhh!" erang Junhong yang memejamkan matanya menikmati service yang kulakukan.

" Apa kau menyukainya Junhong_ie_?."

Junhong mengangguk. " Sangat.. sukaa.. Emmmh.. buka celananya _hyung_.. kulum milikkuhh.. aakhh! Engggh! Aku tidak tahaan…" pinta Junhong.

Aku segera melepas celananya yang sudah terlihat sempit itu. Aku mengocok kejantanan Junhong dengan cepat dan kasar hingga Junhong mendesah keras keenakkan. Kejantanannya dengan cepat memerah dan membesar. Pasti akan sangat sakit jika dia tidak segera orgasme. Aku menambah kecepatan kocokanku.

" Akh! Akh! Akh! Aaakh! _Moreeh_! _Do it more_.._ roughly_.. oouhh! Emmmmh! Nikmaaathh! Lebih cepaaathh.. hngggghh!." Erang Junhong frustasi. Dia begitu menikmati sentuhan ini.

Aku segera mengulum kejantanannya, begitu hangat dan menyenangkan merasakan gesekan dari kejantanan Junhong dalam mulutku dan gesekan pada bibirku. Junhong semakin memejamkan matanya dan melesakkan kepalanya pada bantal, dia menarik sprei dengan kuat, pasti sangat nikmat rasanya.

" Haaaakh! Aku akan.. kelu—arhh.. Ouuuwhh! Daehyun hyuungh! Aakkh!." Jeritnya bersamaan dengan orgasme pertamanya yang langsunug kutelan.

" Nikmath_ hyuuunggh_… lakukan lebih padaku.. emmmmh.."

" Sekarang kulum milikku Junhongie." Perintahku sambil menyodorkan kejantananku didepannya.

Junhong segera mengulum kejantananku dengan lihai, aku melesakkan kejantananku lebih dalam. " Terush.. seperti itu.. eummmhh.. ini begitu nikmaath.. aahhh!."

" emmmh! Eungghh.. hngggg.."

Aku mendorong kepala Junhong hingga terlepas dari kejantananku. Lalu aku menyuruhnya untuk berpose _doggy style_, birahi-ku sudah tidak dapat kutahan, aku ingin segera memasuki lubang milik Junhong.

" Aku akan langsung memasukimu Junhong_ie_." Kataku.

" _Nde_, masuki aku _hyung_… perlakukan lubangku dengan kasar! Aku ingin rasakan nikmat kejantananmu." Kata Junhong.

Aku langsung melesakkan kejantananku kedalam lubangnya, begitu panas! Dan nikmat!

" Aaargh! Lebih da-lam _hyuung_hh! Puaskan akuuuh." Kata Junhong.

Segera kugerakkan maju mundur kejantananku hingga tertanam begitu dalam, dan segera memaju mundurkannya dengan cepat, menikmati tiap gesekan dengan dinding _rectum_ milik Junhong yang sempit.

" _S_o.. _Tight_! Akh! _Feels good_.. Ouwwhh!."

" _Faster_hh!.. Eunggghh! Ouwh!_ There_! _Moreee_hh! Emmhhh! Deepp-errhh.. Ouwwhhh!" racau Junhong. Aku menumbuk _sweet-spot_nya berkali-kali hingga Junhong berteriak memohon karena kenikmatannya.

" _Cumiing_! Aaaarghh!." Jerit Junhong saat aku menutup lubang miliknya hingga dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya.

" Rasakan nikmat dan sakitnya Junhong_ie_.." kataku.

" _Hyuuung_h!_ Appoo_… Ouwwwh.. Nikmath! Nikmath sekali! Akh! Akh! Akh! Disanaah.. nikmat_ hyuuung_.. enggghh.. aku sudah tidak tahaann.. ugghh!"

Aku makin mengocok kejantanan Junhong lebih keras dan menumbuk _sweet-spot_nya lebih dalam dan brutal, ini benar-benar nikmat! Sisi buasku lebih mendominasi saat ini.

" Mendesahlah Junhong_ie_!." Perintahku.

" Haaagkkh! Uwaah! _Moreeee_h… _Feels Goodhh_.. Ouwwh.. hnggh! Akh! Eummmhh.."

Tak lama keudian aku akhirnya klimaks. Dan terdengar Junhong berteriak saat cairanku menyembur dalam lubangnya hingga meluber keluar. Ini sangat sangat nikmat!

Aku kembali mencium bibir plum milik Junhong menciumnya kasar hingga dia terengah karena tidak bisa bernafas. Apa aku sudah slah karena melakukan ini pada Junhong? Aku tidak bisa menahan semuaini lebih lama. Aku suka sentuhan ini.

" _Saranghae hyung_.." Kata Junhong.

" Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan meminta darahmu lagi." Kataku.

" _Gwaenchana_, aku tidak keberatan, asalkan aku bisa merasakan sentuhan kasarmu lagi hyung. Karena itu tetaplah bersamaku." Kata Junhong.

" Baik, aku akan bersamamu Choi Junhong." Kataku sambil membelai lembut surai _Dark Blue_ milik Junhong.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kenapa kau selalu tidak percaya pada kata-kataku… Akhirnya kau juga menghisap darah manusia 'kan? Apalagi itu adalah darah Junhong."

" Maaf paman, aku memang tidak bisa menahannya lagi waktu itu…" kataku.

" Ayahmu bilang dia akan segera mengirim stok darah secepat mungkin." Kata _ahjussi_.

" Selama ada Junhong aku masih baik-baik saja paman."

" Hati-hati kelewat batas, _namjachingumu _bisa mati nanti."

"_ Araseo_… Aku pergi dulu, Junhong sudah menungguku."

_Well_, hidup seribu tahun lagi takkan menjadi beban untukku jika ada Junhong-ku, aku mungkin akan menjadikannya sama sepertiku nanti. Dengan begitu kami bisa terus bersama sampai kapanpun. Lagipula appa akan mengirim pasokan darah lagi setelah ini. Hidupku sudah terjamin kebahagiaannya.

Dan setiap malam akan menjadi malam paling menarik setelah ini, hihihihii…

.:: THE END ::.

A/N : Saya tau ini absurd dan fantasy, dan jelek, dan hancur, dan typo, dan nggak hot, dan aku malu sendiri kalo baca ff ini lagi…

Tinggalkan review nee, jadi aku bisa tau apa yang kalian review dari ff ini ^0^/

Mian kalo nggak hot *bunuhdiri* aku udah berusaha seyadong mungkin pas bikin ff ini…

Dan kenapa judulnya nggak diambil dari judul lagu B.A.P? karena nggak ada yang cocok -_-

Jadi aku pilih Bite ajah buat jadi judulnya…

Pokoknya aku harus bikin FF DaeLo dengan semua judul lagu B.A.P

Dan banyak yang aku ketik, tinggal aku edit dikit dan aku posting.. ^^

Matte nee ^^

Mind to review? ^0^/

.:: Daevil Skinny JeolliJeolli ::.


End file.
